Modern automotive vehicles are almost universally equipped with radios which require antennas. While some antennas are embedded in the windshield glass of automobiles, it has been found that external rod antennas generally provide better reception. For many years now, these antennas have had a telescoping configuration so that the antennas could be collapsed when not in use. Manual extension and retraction of antennas has given way to antennas which are extended and retracted by motors activated by switches on the instrument panel of the car. More recently, motors for extending and retracting antennas have been activated by the "on-off" switch of automobile radios so that, when a radio is turned on, the antennas extend and, when it is turned off, the antenna retract.
Automatic car washes are now used by millions of automobile owners. These car washes have flexible rotary brushes which whip against the outer surface of the automobile to dislodge dirt. If the radio antenna is extended, the brushes can snag and damage the antenna. Every year numerous radio antennas are damaged by car wash brushes. The antennas need only be bent enough to form a crimp therein to prevent the antennas from completely retracting. If an antenna does not completely retract, it can be further damaged by subsequent washings. Moreover, projected antennas can be damaged in other ways, such as by passing vandals who have a propensity for breaking off automobile radio antennas.
Once an antenna is bent in a car wash, it is wise for the owner to replace the antenna. This is not an inexpensive proposition. Since the incident usually occurs while the vehicle is under warrantee and the customer frequently disavows any knowledge of forgetting to turn off the radio in order to retract the antenna, the cost may be frequently borne by the automobile manufacturer. Because the antenna may be mounted in a rear fender, many customers do not know that the antenna projects when the radio is turned on and retracts when the radio is turned off. This, of course, can lead to rather subtle confusion in customer relations.
In view of these considerations and other considerations, there is a need for an arrangement to minimize the number of antennas broken in car washes.